


Milo's Secret Affair

by crazynadine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, Fights, Gay Bar, Here Kitty Kitty Challenge, Here kitty kitty, M/M, Oral Sex, smart kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynadine/pseuds/crazynadine
Summary: Ian's cat keeps disappearing...





	Milo's Secret Affair

Ian likes his apartment. It's small, but it's his. He moved out of his family's house on South Homan about three months ago. He's a grown man now, and the idea of sharing a house with his siblings has slowly lost it's appeal. He wanted, no he needed to be on his own. 

Now he can do whatever he wants. He can watch whatever he wants on TV, sleep as late as he feels like on Saturday, and bring a guy home without an interrogation or someone listening to him fuck. (Not that he's brings a lot of guys home.)

He was dating, but not seeing anyone seriously. Hook up apps and blind dates had been his norm since he ended his last relationship at the beginning of the year. He liked the casual shit he had going on, but he was open to the idea of a relationship if the right guy came along. 

But that didn't mean he wasn't lonely. Growing up in a house teeming with people makes you crave a little chaos. He misses the noise, and he misses the company. Coming home every night to an empty house gets old real quick for someone like Ian. 

So that's how he found himself at Paws & Purrs Animal Shelter on day after work. Sue had suggested he get a pet to keep him company, instead of bringing home a random twink to fuck every time he got lonely. At first he told her to fuck off. But the longer the idea stewed in his head, the more appealing it became. When he had mentioned the idea to his shrink, she had been supportive. She told Ian having a pet would provide him with companionship, reduce his stress, and help him cope with his intense emotions.

Ian was certainly intrigued after that.

He never considered himself much of an animal lover. The never had any pets growing up, too much money and dedication was necessary for a family like theirs. But Ian was in a better place now, and the idea of giving his care and affection to a creature he didn't want to kick out after he nutted was a novel idea indeed. 

He had walked up and down the isles, his eyes wandering over the cages. There were cats and dogs, old and young. He wasn't really seeing anything that caught his eye until he came to the end of the isle. In that cage was a cat, sitting up, against the wire door of his cage. His fur was black, and shiny. But that was not what caught his eye. 

The cat had blue eyes. 

The cat tilted his head to the side, giving Ian an appraising look, then it put it's paw against the door of the cage, his little claws poking out. 

Ian tilted his head too, mirroring the cat's behavior, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"Oh, look at that." the young woman working said, coming up behind Ian. "Milo's being nice for once?" she sounded shocked. 

"Milo?" Ian asked, turning to look at her. 

"Yeah, that's his name. But he's usually pretty nasty. Hisses at anyone that comes by his cage." she smiled at the cat, and he hissed at her. "See?" 

Ian chuckled. "Why are his eyes blue?" he asked. "I've never seen that before." 

"He's a rare breed." she said. "He's what they call 'Ojos Azules' - which means 'blue eyes' in Spanish. That's where the breed comes from. Special guy, if you can overlook his attitude." 

The cat tilted his head again, poking his paw out a little further. Ian put his finger up to the cage door,just hovering there, waiting for the promised hiss, but the cat just stared at him, with what would be an unimpressed glare if he were a person. 

Ian fell in love instantly. 

And that was how Milo became a Gallagher. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Mickey's had a long fucking day. Most days are. He trudges down the street, desperate to get to his apartment so he can drink some beers, jerk off and go to bed. He had been elbow deep in grease and car parts for the better part of ten hours, and he thinks he's earned a little down time. 

Just as he gets to his apartment door, his phone rings. He fishes it out of his coat pocket and answers it as he fiddles with his keys in his other hand. 

"What?" he says. 

"Is that any way to greet your sister?" Mandy's voice filters over the line, teasing. 

"Come on, I'm not even in my damn door yet, and you start with this shit?" he groused, finally getting his door unlocked and elbowing his way inside. 

He moved into his apartment about a year ago. After his father finally fucking died the Milkovich siblings had scattered like dust on the breeze. Mandy was the only one he really talked to anymore. The rest were in jail or strung out, and Mickey didn't want to get sucked back into that shit. 

"C'mon, Mick. Gimme details, I have to know more about this guy. He's so fucking hot." his sister whined. 

A guy had moved in next door to Mickey, about three months ago. A hot, tall, muscular ginger fuck who was always in some sort of uniform that set all of Mickey's senses into overdrive. He had never spoken to the guy, even though their garden apartments were right next door to each other, and they shared a patio. Mickey used the front entrance, and the guy must use the garden one, since he never sees him in the hallway. He keeps odd hours too, Mickey hearing him coming and going early in the morning or late at night.

Mandy had caught sight of his elusive neighbor about two weeks ago. She had been over one Saturday night, and they were just hanging out. Out on the back patio, smoking a joint, and Hot Ginger, as Mickey had taken to calling him, was over on the other side of the yard, shadow boxing with earbuds in. He had never turned, never seen Mickey and his sister ogling him from their spot in the shadows by the porch. Mandy had be instantly smitten. And if Mickey had been too, that was no one's god damn business.

Mickey had been trying to think of a way to start a conversation with the dude for months, but always came up short. He didn't want to make a fool of himself if the guy was in fact, not gay. It would make living next door to him unbearably embarrassing. And it's not like he was a 'small talk' kind of guy. He'd never even had a proper relationship, his history littered with one night stands and fuck buddies. What was he supposed to do? Ask him about the Sox? Come the fuck on.

"I told you, Mands, I've never spoken to the guy. I don't know his fucking name. What kind of details are you looking for?" Mickey huffed, pulling a beer from his fridge and plopping down on his couch. 

That was when he noticed the cat. 

What the fuck? 

"Uh, Mands, I gotta call you back." Mickey mumbled. 

"What? No! I wanna talk about the ginger god next door some more. C'mon! You know you wanna talk about those arms, damn." she sighed. 

"Fuck off with that shit. This isn't girl talk. I got something I gotta do. Bye." he hung up, although he could hear his sister still bitching as he took the phone away from his ear. 

Mickey looked down at the cat, who had black fur and fucking blue eyes. It was like looking at a cat version of himself. 

Creepy. 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

\--------------------------------------

 

Ian sees the guy one day after work. He's not sure if he's a neighbor, of if he's in the building visiting someone else. Ian doesn't see a lot of his neighbors, working odd hours and going in the garden entrance instead of the front door like most of the other tenants. 

But he can't believe he missed this guy. Fucking hell, he's so damn hot. Black hair and ice blue eyes, on the stocky side, but from what Ian can see, it's all muscle. He's walking through the hall with a beautiful girl, blonde with a thin body and a foul mouth. 

Of course Ian's not lucky enough to get a super hot, single gay neighbor. That shit never happens in real life. He surreptitiously watches them walk by while he's checking his mail, not turning until they are past him, checking out the mystery man's delicious backside as the couple saunter down the hall.

Ian's straight up gawking, -this- close to drooling, when the girl turns around, catching him staring. She raises her eyebrows menacingly, and Ian turns back around so fast, his mail goes flying all over the vestibule.

Ian falls to his knees to pick up his mail, too embarrassed to look back over, but he can hear the guy and the girl laughing at his expense, and he's god damn mortified. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

It's been a week since Ian saw the hot stranger in the hallway. He hasn't seen him since, so he thinks the guy must have just been visiting. Such a shame. Not that Ian would know how to approach him, or what to say. 

Ian lets Milo wander the neighborhood while he's at work. Fiona thinks it's a bad idea. She keeps telling him that Milo will get hit by a car, or get lost, but Ian just can't bring himself to leave the cat locked up all day when no one is around to hang out with him. So he leaves the living room window open, and since he lives on the first floor, Milo comes and goes as he pleases. 

So he's not really surprised when he gets home Friday and his cat's not there. 

What does surprise him is when he wakes up Saturday morning, and Milo's still not there. He tries not to panic as lunch rolls around and he's still not back to eat.  
He tries not to get too worked up. He's had Milo for a while now, and he's never stayed away for long. Milo doesn't like other people, only Ian, so Ian's not worried about some asshole stealing his cat. Milo will bite anyone that gets too close, hissing and arching his back until the offender backs off. Ian has no idea where Milo could be, and by Sunday morning, he's actually really worried.

\----------------------------------------

Mickey's not sure why he lets the cat hang out. He probably should have tossed it back out the open window he crawled in the minute he noticed the thing sitting on it's couch. 

But he didn't. Not the first time, and none of the other times since then. This is, however, the longest Cat, as he has taken to calling the kitty, has ever stayed with him. He usually only hangs out long enough to watch a game with Mickey, going back out the way he came, out the window and into the night like a ghost. 

He gave Cat some water and some ground hamburg from his dinner, and he let Cat sit on the couch with him while he watched the Bulls game, drinking his beers. He let Cat stay as he fell asleep on the couch, and Cat was still there when he woke up in the morning. And the morning after that. Before he knows it, he spent the whole weekend holed up in his apartment with Cat. And it honestly wasn't too bad. 

Mickey's not even a cat person. At least, he didn't think he was. But this cat, he doesn't hate. He wonders idly if someone is out there, looking for the cat. He might have home, or he could be a stray. Mickey has no real way of knowing. 

"Listen, Cat." he says, running a tattooed hand down the cat's spine, eliciting a warm purr from the creature. "I'm gonna take a shower." he's not sure why he tells Cat what his plans are, but he doesn't want to be rude. 

He laughs lightly at his own absurdity as he heaves himself off the couch and heads for the shower. When he comes out twenty minutes later, towel slung low on his hips, Cat is gone. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Ian wakes up Sunday morning after a restless night. He had gone out to a bar, hooked up with some boring dude in the men's room, the whole time wondering about Milo. He couldn't even concentrate on the random on his knees in front of him, his mind constantly being drawn to his wayward kitty. Moments after his mediocre orgasm, he left the nameless man on his knees in the dirty bathroom, leaving the bar and walking through the cool night air, hoping desperately that Milo would be home when he got there. 

He unlocked his door and flipped on the light, his eyes travelling around his small living space. 

Sitting there, on the sofa, was Milo. 

Ian heaved a deep, relieved sigh. "Jesus, Milo. Where the fuck have you been?" he asked, dropping down onto the couch and scooping his cat up into his arms. Milo purred, nuzzling his head under Ian's chin in apology. "I'm not mad." Ian said, "Just scared the fuck outta me. Don't do that again." he quickly jumps back up to feeds Milo, but the cat just looks at the plate and hops back up on the couch. 

"You should be starving, Milo, You feeling okay?" Ian asks, running a hand down the cat's back, getting a gentle purr in response. 

Ian settled back onto the couch, moving Milo this way and that, searching for injuries or any sign that he'd been mistreated or hurt. Finding nothing, he chalked it up to kitty curiosity and decided not to worry too much about it. 

"Oh, god, Milo, I have to tell you about this guy I saw." Ian starts. It's probably weird to talk to his cat like he's a person, but Ian feels no desire to talk boys with anyone in his family, and Sue and his other coworkers give shit advice, and tease him about his taste mercilessly. But Milo listens, every time. And Ian would swear, if he believed such things, that Milo had a knowing look in his eyes the whole time. Creepy. 

His cat was smarter than an animal should be. He probably had a whole thing going on in the wide world outside the window that Ian would never know about.  
Ian decided in that moment, smart, streewise cat or not, he was going to keep the window shut from now on...

\----------------------------------------

Mickey's not sure where Cat went, but he can admit to himself that he kinda misses the little asshole. It's been a couple weeks since he's seen him, even though he keep his window open all the time, hoping secretly that Cat will come back for another visit. It gets lonely around his place sometimes. 

Not that he'll ever admit that. 

He goes out Saturday night, to one of those twink bars he hates so much. He's got an itch that jerking off can't scratch, and he's on the hunt. 

He finds a guy that will do, after about two hours and four stiff drinks. He is waiting for Dude to settle his tab so he can take him back to his place when he sees his neighbor on the dance floor. 

Hot Ginger. Shit. 

He still doesn't know they guy's name, but fuck does he know the body. It's a shock to see him at the bar. And the implications are not lost on Mickey. 

Ginger is a fag. 

Well, fuck. 

Mickey averts his eyes from Ginger's gyrating pelvis and turns back to his hook up. It's not like his neighbor knows what he looks like, or that they live next door to each other, but he still doesn't want to get caught staring like a creep.

"You ready?" Bobby ( Mickey's 75% sure that's Dude's name) asks, wrapping his arm around Mickey's waist and pulling him close to him, licking up the side of his neck filthily. Mickey could do without that shit, but if he's gonna get fucked tonight, he's got to keep his snarky comments to himself. 

"Yeah." Mickey nods, his eyes falling to his ginger neighbor as he lets Bobby? lead him out of the bar. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Ian watches the guy leaving the bar with some generic looking blond, a little bummed. That guy was hot as fuck, and Ian is almost positive he's seen him somewhere before, although he can't place where for the life of him. He was some distance away, and the bar was dark. And Ian's already pretty damn drunk. Even in the multicolored strobe lights of the club, Ian could tell that guy was sexy. And that ass, Jesus.  
But he had taken off with Malibu Ken, so Ian was shit outta luck. 

He had someone he could take home, this guy he was dancing with. He was cute enough. Shorter than Ian with brown hair, tattooed arms. He'd do for the night. 

They dance for a few more minutes, but Ian's not really feeling it. Ian is covered in sweat and dizzy with booze, so he leads the guy, Eddy out of the bar and back to his house. Might as well get this done, so he can go the fuck to sleep. 

He kinda wants to get back to his cat, as pathetic as that sounds...

He unlocks the door and him and Eddy fall into each other, kissing and clumsily tugging at each other's clothes. When Eddy pushes Ian down on the couch, Ian lands on Milo with a thud. Milo yelps painfully, then hisses, jumping off the sofa and pouncing onto Eddy's leg, claws out.

"Ah! Fuck!" Eddy yells, his foot flying out and connecting with the cat's ribs. Milo wails in pain, making a bee line for the window Ian accidentally left open. 

Shit.

"Milo! No!" Ian yells, twisting his body around just in time to watch his cat flying out the window and into the cool Chicago night. "What did you do?" he rounds on Eddy, standing up off the couch. "My cat just ran away again! Why would you kick him?" 

"Fucking cat scratched me." Eddy said, irritated, pointing to a minuscule scratch on his exposed ankle. "Shoulda crushed his stupid head." he added on crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Get the fuck outta my house." Ian yells, closing the distance between them and getting in the other man's face. 

"Oh, come on, man, it's just a fucking cat." Eddy says, putting his hands up, placating. 

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Ian says, low and deadly, pushing Eddy with two hand to his chest. "Get the fuck outta my house!" he's screaming now, not caring how late it is, or how crazy he sounds. 

"Oh, fuck you." Eddy says, grabbing his coat off the floor. "You're probably a lousy lay anyway, and your cat is fucking stupid." he turns to leave, but Ian stops him with a hand on his shoulder. He whips the other man around and lays him out with a harsh punch to the jaw. Eddy goes flying, landing on the hardwood floor with a thud so loud the walls shake. 

"You're fucking nuts!" Eddy yells, scrambling to his feet, hand covering his bleeding lip. He throws himself against the door, desperate to get away from Ian, obviously. It takes him a minute to figure out the deadbolt in his drunken state, but when he does, he leaves the apartment and doesn't look back. 

Ian rushes over to the window that Milo had fled from. He pokes his head out and sees Milo's tiny paw prints blazing a trail through the loose sand that runs along the perimeter of the garden by the foundation.  
Shit. He's got to find him. Eddy, or what ever that douche's name was, kicked him pretty hard, and if he was hurt, Ian needed to find him and get him to a vet.  
He grabbed his coat back up and left the house, not bothering to lock the door. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"I'm gonna suck your dick." Bobby says, falling to his knees in front of Mickey. Mickey is standing by his couch, back pressed up against the wall, while his hook up runs his hands up and down his jean-clad thighs.

"Sure." Mickey mumbles, his head falling back against the drywall. He's not super into this shit, but if he can get a nut off and kick this guy out, he'll sleep better than if he tries to pass out drunk with blue balls.  
Just as Bobby goes for the zipper of Mickey's jeans, a loud noise startles him. Yelling from another apartment, followed by someone hitting the floor pretty hard. Mickey opens his eyes, head swiveling toward where the commotion is coming from. He can't tell if it's Ginger's apartment or the people upstairs. 

Before he hears anything else, there is another noise, from the window this time.

It's Cat.

"Hey." Mickey smiles dumbly, pushing Bobby off and going for the cat. "Where ya been, Cat? I was wondering." Mickey's smile falters when he sees Cat is limping. "Shit. Did'ja get hurt out there?" Mickey kneels down and scoops Cat up into his arms. He inspects him as best he can in the dim light before bringing Cat to the kitchen and turning on the overhead fixture. 

"Um, hello?" Bobby says. "Are we gonna do this, or what? I'm going soft over here." He sounds annoyed. 

Like Mickey gives a fuck. 

"Listen, asshole, I know this cat way better than I know you. If you can't maintain a hard on while I make sure he's not dying, you can fuck off." Mickey makes a shooing motion with his hand, his eyes never leaving Cat. 

"Oh fuck you." Bobby says, leaving without another word. The door slams and Mickey is left alone in the kitchen, looking over Cat for any bumps or blood. 

When he's satisfied that Cat is indeed going to make it, he brings him back to the couch, so they can watch the basketball game like they like to when Cat stops by. So what if he's developed some kind of bizarre routine with a stray cat that breaks into his house? So what if he DVR'd the game on the off chance Cat would come back, and they could watch it together? Fucking sue him. 

Before he can even cue up the game, he's startled when there is a knock on his door. No way Bobby came back. Does he really think he's still getting lucky after being so rude to Cat? 

Mickey picks Cat up, not wanting to leave him alone while he's hurt, and goes to open the door. 

When he swings the door open and sees Ginger the neighbor standing there, he pretty much shits himself. 

Fuck. 

\---------------------------------------------

Ian follows Milo's paw prints across the back yard and into a window. The window of his next door neighbor. 

What the fuck? 

Why would his cat go into a stranger's house when he was hurt? What if this person is mean to him? What if he hurts him more? 

Ian doesn't think, he just runs around the front of the building and makes his way to his neighbor's door, knocking loudly. 

When the door swings open, he's hit with two thoughts. 

1) This is that hot as fuck guy with the killer ass from the club. His hot neighbor he saw that one time so long ago, is the gay stranger he was salivating over earlier that night? What are the odds? 

2) Said hot as fuck guy is holding Milo. His fucking cat. 

"You're the guy from the bar. What are you doing here? What the fuck are you doing with my cat?" Ian asks angrily, reaching for Milo, but this guy is too fast for him, pulling the cat back and stepping further into the apartment. 

" I'm Mickey and I fucking live here. Your cat?" the man asked incredulously. "Why the fuck is he always chillin with me over here then?" 

"Are you serious right now? That's my damn cat. Give it here. I'm Ian Gallagher I live next door, with my fucking cat. " Ian made to swipe for the cat again, but the guy, Mickey apparently, kept dodging him. 

"No. Not until you tell me how Cat got hurt. You kick him? Cuz I will fuck you up." He held Milo close to him, protective. All of the sudden the mood changes. 

Ian pushes Mickey hard. Milo hisses, at who Ian's not sure. He jumps out of Mickey's arms and crawls up onto the couch that sits in the center of the room.

Ian's over this shit. He was pissed before, with Eddy or whoever the fuck. Now this prick is holding his cat hostage like some B horror movie, and he just wants Milo back so he can go to bed and forget this fucked up night. 

Ian eyes Milo on the couch, watching them intently, that amused gleam back in his feline eyes.

Wonderful. 

"Gimme my fucking cat, you asshole cat-napper." Ian yells, pushing Mickey again. Mickey gives him a deadly glare, just before he swings his left hand out and catches Ian right in the stomach. Ian doubles over, all his breath whooshing out of him in a loud groan. 

"You hurt that fucking cat? I'm gonna fuck you up." Mickey says it so conversationally, Ian's a little thrown off. Before he has a chance to stand up again, Mickey lands a brutal elbow on the middle of his back, sending Ian to his knees. 

Ian doesn't think, he wraps his hands around the back of Mickey's knees and pulls, his feet flying out and his back hitting the floor with a vicious thud. 

"Ah, fuck." Mickey wheezes. He looks over to the left and sees Cat sitting on his couch, watching the confrontation with rapt attention. 

Ian scrambles to get on top of Mickey, to incapacitate him in some way so he can get Milo and get the hell out of this apartment. He's trying to hold him down, but Mickey wraps a leg around his thigh and bucks up hard, sending Ian flying to the side. He hits his head against the wall hard enough to break the drywall. He groans lowly, grabbing his throbbing head. 

Before he knows what's going on, Mickey is straddling him, his hands holding his wrists like shackles, his knees pinning him to the hardwood floor. 

Ian's chest is heaving from the fight. He's still a little drunk, and he could not have worst timing, but he's hard as a rock. 

How embarrassing. 

He just wanted to get his cat back. 

Mickey looks down in the direction of Ian's groin, which is still trapped under Mickey's ass. 

"Seriously?" he asks, a smirk playing at his lips. 

"I mean, yeah. I guess." Ian does his best to shrug from his spot, still pinned to the ground. "Please, this is really starting to go downhill. I'm sorry to bother you and I'm sorry about that." he motioned towards his traitorous dick with his eyes. "Can I please just take Milo and go home? I won't bother you anymore." Ian pleads, feeling a shameful blush creep up his neck. He looks away, staring at Milo, who is perched on the couch, eyeing Ian with that sideways glare he's got. 

"Milo?" Mickey asks instead of letting Ian up. "Cat's name is Milo??" 

"You call him Cat?" Ian chuckles despite himself. 

"Well, he's a fucking cat, isn't he?" Mickey barks, embarrassed, before adding on lowly. "You didn't hurt him, right?" 

Ian's eyes soften. He shakes his head. "No. I would never hurt Milo. I love him. I'm surprised he likes you, he doesn't really like...." Ian is cut off by Mickey dipping his head down to kiss him. Ian inhaled a sharp, shocked breath through his teeth. He gets with the program soon enough, though, pushing his head up off the floor to kiss his neighbor back.

Mickey groans low in his throat, tilting his head to the side to push his tongue into Ian's mouth. Ian hums into the kiss, flexing his wrists in Mickey's tight grasp. Mickey catches on, releasing his grip on Ian's wrists to run them down his chest. He pushes his tongue into Ian's mouth over and over, running it along his lips before plunging back in to taste him again. 

Ian reaches up and wraps his arms around Mickey's back, pulling him down harder on top of him. Mickey spreads his legs more, grinding his erection against Ian's, the layers they are both wearing hindering the sensation. 

"Always thought you were so fucking hot." Mickey mumbles against Ian's mouth. "Had no idea the cat was yours." 

Ian smiled, pulling Mickey's head to the side so he could bite and suck at his neck. "Let me find out this is where Milo is always disappearing to. Do you let him sleep here?" he asked, biting down on the tendon in Mickey's neck harshly, eliciting a moan from the man above him.

"Thought he was fucking homeless. Fed him and shit too." Mickey replied, rolling his hips down onto Ian's hard dick. 

"That's so fucking sweet. It's like he's got a whole other life. Do you feel like the other woman?" Ian chuckled, which turned into a moan when Mickey ran a hand along his clothed chest, tweaking a nipple through the thin fabric of his t shirt.

"Can we not talk about Milo right now?" Mickey laughed lightly, continuing to grind his hips down. 

"Okay." Ian smiled against Mickey's neck, sucking hard and rolling his tongue along the bruise before he pushed Mickey up so he's seated on top of him properly.

"Sit on the couch, I'm gonna suck you off." Ian said, leaving no room for argument. 

Mickey stared at him, open mouthed, in shock. 

What now? 

"You saved my cat from certain death on the mean streets of Chicago. It's the least I can do." Ian smiled, pushing Mickey again. 

Mickey nodded dumbly, still a little drunk from his time at the bar. He got to his feet clumsily and hobbled over to the couch, where he fell down gracelessly. Legs spread, head lolled back against the cushions, he stared at Ian, who was crawling toward him across the hardwood floor like some kind of sex demon. 

Mickey might be drunker than he thought. 

Ian settled between Mickey's spread legs, running his hands up and down his thighs. "Seriously, though, thank you for taking care of my cat. That means a lot." 

Mickey nodded, just a hint of smile on his face. 

"S'nice cat." he said dumbly as Ian's hand came up to cup his bulge, rubbing it tantalizingly. 

"He's not, though." Ian laughed, finally going for Mickey's zipper. He pulled it down slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He stripped Mickey's jeans and boxers expeditiously, leaving the other man in naked from the waist down. "Milo hates everyone. Bit the mail lady twice." He said as he wrapped his long fingers around Mickey's cock.

Mickey hissed, throwing his head back against the couch cushions as Ian pumped his shaft slowly.

"You ever think that maybe he's just a good judge of character? The mail lady is a total bitch." he sighed as Ian's hot tongue lapped at his leaking slit.

"You have a point there." Ian conceded with a smile as he finally, finally, wrapped his lips around the head of Mickey's dick.

"Oh, fuck." Mickey bit out. The guy had hardly done anything at all, and he was already so keyed up. He closed his eyes, his hands finding Ian's hair on their own accord. He didn't pull so much as just rest them there, reveling in the silky feel of the red locks between his fingers. 

Ian sank his mouth down lower onto Mickey's cock, taking a little bit more with each bob of his head. 

God, it felt perfect. Perfect pressure, perfect tongue. Just the right amount of teeth.

Fuck. 

His eyes fell closed, lost in the pleasure of Ian's mouth on him. When he found the strength to open them again, he saw Ian staring back at him, mouth stretched deliciously around his throbbing cock, his eyes dark with lust. 

"Jesus god." Mickey mumbled, finally giving in to his desire to pull Ian's hair. As he gripped it tighter and started to rock his hips up, he felt Ian moan around him, sending shock waves of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

He heard, somewhere in the far distance, the sound of a zipper, followed by the low slick-slick of Ian pleasuring himself. 

The idea of Ian getting himself off while getting Mickey off made Mickey exponentially hotter. 

He looked down again and saw that Ian was no longer looking at him. He had his eyes closed, lost in the moment. He had one hand wrapped around the base of Mickey's cock, pulling it in time with his mouth. The other hand was tightly wound around his own raging erection. His fist flying over his dick in a blur as he worked his mouth on Mickey like a fucking porn star.

"Oh my..." Mickey stuttered, his hips bucking up into Ian's warm mouth. He rolled his head to the side, and saw Milo sitting on the couch, giving him his customary death glare.

"Get the fuck outta here, you pervert." he chided, shooing the cat with his free hand, the other tightening in Ian's hair. 

Ian stopped his movement, looking up at Mickey with shocked panic bleeding into his lustful eye.

"No, fuck, not you." Mickey said, running a hand lovingly down the side of Ian's face. "You're pervy voyeur cat." he chuckled. 

Ian's eyes went from him to Milo, who was now staring at him. Ian smiled around Mickey's dick, his eyes bright again, and went back to work. 

It didn't take long after that. Ian's mouth was fucking talented, and he brought Mickey to the edge quickly. 

Mickey was thrusting into Ian's mouth wantonly now, no restraint, no shame. He pumped his hips, gripping Ian's hair tight, angling his eyes down to watch the other man jerking himself off furiously. 

God, his dick was huge. 

Duly noted for a later date. 

And then Ian took the hand off Mickey's shaft and brought it down between his spread legs to run a dry finger along his hole. 

That was it. The smallest amount of pressure applied to Mickey's hole had him spilling into Ian's mouth with a guttural cry. 

Ian sucked him through his orgasm, jerking his own cock a few more times before coming all over the floor with a muffled moan. 

He pulled off and rested his head against Mickey's thigh, catching his breath, while the other man lay spread out on the couch, chest heaving, wondering what the fuck just happened. 

After a moment, Ian got up off the floor, brought himself to the kitchen to grab some paper towels. He wiped up the little mess on Mickey's junk before cleaning up his own mess off the floor. He tossed the tissues into the trash before coming back to the couch and dropping down next to Mickey, who was doing his best to pull on his boxers without having to stand up. 

"So, I don't always do shit like that." Ian began, picking Milo up and putting him on his lap. He had missed his cat, and he had been worried when he disappeared. 

"You mean lose your cat, or blow your neighbors?" Mickey teased. 

"Either?" Ian shrugged. 

"Good to know." Mickey laughed. 

"But seriously, thank you for taking care of Milo when he runs. It makes me feel better to know he's been with you." Ian said, petting his cat. 

"You mean you're not upset he's got this whole secret life? He's been cheating on you with me this whole time. You're not even a little bit hurt?" Mickey continued to goad him playfully. 

"Nah." Ian said easily, eyeing Mickey like a snack. "Like you said, Milo's a good judge of character."

"So, uh, since you guys are already here, you wanna watch a movie? Drink some beers? Mickey asked tentatively. 

He had no idea why he was nervous, the dude probably still had his cum in his mouth. But he doesn't really do shit like this. He doesn't really hang out with guys he fucks. He's not a 'relationship' guy. 

But he does know he's not ready for Ian to leave. Or Milo for that matter.

"What do you say, Milo?" Ian asked, picking the cat up and turning him so they were face to face. He seemed to have a silent conversation with his cat before looking back at Mickey, that smirk back on his face.

"Sure. Why should Milo be the only one who gets to sleep here?" 

"Who said you were sleeping over? You and your cat are a couple of freeloaders." Mickey laughed, pulling Ian close by the collar of his shirt, kissing him deeply. He felt his whole body relax as Ian's tongue ran over his own. The kissed until their lips were sore and their tongues were numb, finally pulling away to breathe. 

Mickey let his eyes fall over Ian's face, taking in the true beauty of the other man. He silently thanked whatever luck he had that he had a soft spot for a cat that looked oddly like himself. 

Mickey kissed Ian once more before getting up to grab them some beers. They settled down on the couch with their drinks and some action movie on Netflix.

Milo cuddled in between the two, looking smugly satisfied, for a cat....

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun for me. if you dig the story, the rest of my stuff can be found at crazynadine.


End file.
